pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploring the Regions Series/Episode 1-The Recruiting
This is episode 1. Characters Main Heroes Eevee, Minccino, Emolga, Bidoof, Buizel and Pikachu Supporters Mew Minnie and Matt Recruitments Sableye Mawile Events In Mew's tree... Minccino: Ok, you two, I'll be exploring today, so you have to wait til I return. Minnie: Ok, big sis... Matt: You show them! Minccino: Ok. She then ran off, to where Mew had assigned the group a mission. Mew: Now, you 6 can see if you can handle this mission. Pikachu: Aw, it's ok, I can handle it. Mew: This time, it's recruiting some Pokemon, to see if your friendship is what it is. These two Pokemon are wicked, and most have been beaten before. The Pokemon I am talking about, are Mawile and Sableye. Emolga: Mawile? Minccino: Sableye? Eevee: Mawile is a Pokemon that looks like a human, though it's head has a pair of large jaws coming out of it. Bidoof: And Sableye is purple, and has claws. Their eyes are jewels. Emolga: Are they big? Buizel: Not really... Mew: You up for it? They are tough, and if you can recruit them on our side, I might be able to send you on tougher missions. Minccino: We were able to handle when Eevee had her problems. Mew: But only by just. Even then, sealing away is not a sign of friendship. Anyway, if you recruit Mawile and Sableye, I might have a treat. Pikachu: What kind of treat? Mew then showed what was 6 Rare Candies. Mew: It can level up your abilities slightly. It's valuable to every Pokemon, so, work hard! Eevee: Ok, then lets do it! They then set out, after Mew gave them directions. Eevee: So, we've got to find Mawile and Sableye. Keep an eye out guys! Emolga: I can help from the air! They then started exploring inside a cave. they came across a few Geodudes and Machops, of which Buizel took care of. Buizel: You can count on my help. Minccino: Just don't get us anywhere near those Fighting guys... Emolga: You're forgetting me here! They then continued to search. They ended up finding themselves in a trap room. Lots of Pokemon sprung from nowhere. Bidoof: Most of them are Fighting types! I can't handle this much! Eevee: You think I'm gonna have an easier time with this too? Emolga: Alright then, fancy work then! Emolga then kicked all the Fighting types with Acrobatics. It hurt them alot, but not enough to K.O. Emolga: Tiring... Buizel: I'll help with this! He then Water Gunned the lot of them. They shunned off, as Pikachu Thunderbolted them all. Pikachu: And I'm not learning Thunder because that doesn't hit them all. Minccino then went in and hit most of them with Tail Slap. 3 of the 8 Pokemon were knocked out. Emolga then Electro Balled 4 of the remaining Pokemon. Emolga: I'm not giving up because I don't feel like fancy shenanigans! Eevee then Quick Attacked 2 of the Pokemon. They got knocked out. Buizel used Water Pulse on the other 3. Only 2 got K.O'ed Pikachu: I can handle this last hit guys! He then hit them with Thunderbolt. They got knocked out. Eevee: Nice work, team! They then ventured further, and found Mawile and Sableye. Mawile: Another group of Pokemon who want us to be their friends, ko ho ho ho ho. Sableye: Na da, kiddies. Fight us. Eevee: Remember guys, if we get knocked out, we're failing! Pikachu: I know that. Emolga: Fancy shenanigan time again! She then hit Sableye with Acrobatics. It did neutral damage. Emolga: Dang! Minccino: Hit the tail! She then Tail Slapped Mawile 4 times, before Mawile used ViceGrip. Minccino: Ow! It did a small amount of damage. Buizel then used Aqua Jet and hit Mawile, which released Minccino, who got wet in the process. Minccino: Thanks, for drenching me. Emolga then Wild Charged Sableye. Eevee Quick Attacked it too. Emolga hit it with a bit more damage, Eevee did nothing. Eevee: My attacks don't work! Pikachu: Don't you have Bite? Eevee: Oh right. But Sableye hit her with Faint Attack. Pikachu then Iron Tailed Mawile, who Buizel was hitting repeatedly with Aqua Jet. Bidoof was handing items they'd found on previous journeys to them, like Oran Berries. Mawile then used Ice Beam on Emolga, who got frozen and took alot of damage. Emolga: Didn't know she had that there... eeehh... Bidoof: Emolga! Eevee then used Bite on Sableye, who shook her off after taking damage. Minccino used Hidden Power on Mawile, which ended up being of the Fire type, and it hurt her greatly. Mawile: Not there, little girl! She then hit Minccino with a Brick Break. Minccino was just hanging on. Bidoof: Minccino! Emolga then went in and hit Mawile with Wild Charge. Mawile fainted. Emolga: Took longer than neccessary. Eevee used Bite on Sableye. It did neutral effect. Buizel Aqua Jetted Sableye down. Sableye launched Shadow Claw at both of them. Eevee took no damage, whilst Buizel got hit. Buizel: How could you just stand there? Eevee: Shadow Claw doesn't affect me. Cause you're a Water type, it does. Buizel: Thanks for the info, though you could help. Eevee: Bite is pretty much the only move I have that won't take up time. Pikachu then used Iron Tail on Sableye. Sableye got knocked out. Pikachu: Ok, that's fine then. Eevee: Alright! We did it! Now. Mawile: No, we will... not.... be friends... Eevee: We've been sent on a mission, and we need your help. Sableye: How..? Eevee: I don't know, but our friend Mew might be able to explain. Now please? Sableye: A-Alright... They then returned to the tree with the two. Mew: Ah, you did succeed. Now, as for you two, we will need your help, trust me, in missions in the future, I may need your help. Mawile: Alright, we'll work for you. But, we're also working for someone else, so call us when needed. Sableye: Don't want to disobey their orders. Mew: Of course. They then left. Mew: Bravo, young ones. Here you go, one each. He then spread the Rare Candies out. They then all took one. Mew: Now that's all for today. Thank you. They then left, except for Eevee. Eevee: Why did we have to recruit them? Mew: They're strong fighters, and we might need them for a mission in the future. I sense something is coming, and we'll need all of who we can get, including strong fighters like them. Now I'll be seeing you later. He then flew off. Eevee then wandered off back into the main area. The End